


Harry Potter Meets Team Minato and Team Choza

by sidewinder566



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder566/pseuds/sidewinder566
Summary: Dumbledore asks for help from the Hidden Leaf village in defeating Voldemort to avoid another full scale war. Harry and friends get their own ninja bodyguards, a blonde defense against the dark arts teacher, and a red haired care of magical creatures assistant. This should be fun.





	1. Arrival

"Sirius!" yelled Harry as Bellatrix raised her wand. She was going to kill Sirius. Sirius turned and saw what she was doing, but he was too slow to block the killing curse. Harry himself was too far away to do anything. There was a yellow flash, then a green flash. Bellatrix yelled in outrage when she saw her target was now across the room in a blonde man's arms beside Harry.  
"Dumbledore could have warned us a little more," said the blonde man, setting Sirius down.  
Harry's mouth hung open as he looked around the room. There were now four people helping his friends. A brown haired teenage girl with what appeared to be purple tattoos on her face had what looked like lasers coming out of her fingers was chasing a death eater away from Luna. A teen boy with spiky black hair was shooting fire balls out of his mouth beside Lupin. A red haired woman was chasing multiple death eaters away with what looked chains away from Neville.  
"Where is Kakashi?" mumbled the blonde, looking for someone. The sound of a thousand birds filled the air. Harry turned to see a masked teen boy with spiky silver hair had his hand, which was engulfed in lightning, through Bellatrix's chest.  
Snarling erupted through the room. Lupin froze, then began to shake. It was a full moon. Sirius started to transform into his black dog persona. A fully transformed werewolf burst into the room and went after the silver haired teen. The teen withdrew his arm from Bellatrix's chest, but didn't move quick enough to avoid the werewolf. The teen yelped in pain and Harry could see blood drip from the teen's now injured arm. All of a sudden the room was full of something Harry couldn't describe. He couldn't move from the fear it brought and Harry feared he was going to die. The blonde man, red haired woman, Lupin, and Sirius all rushed to the silver haired teen. Sirius as a black dog knocked the silver haired teen away from the werewolf and stood over him. Lupin as a werewolf went after the other wolf. Chains came from the woman's hands, wrapping around both wolves and separated them. A ball of something formed in the blonde man's hand and he disappeared just to reappear in front of the wolf that attacked the teen and shoved the ball in its chest. It howled in pain, then crumbled to the ground, dead. The pressure in the room lessened.  
"Kakashi!" yelled the other two unknown teens as they raced to who Harry presumed was Kakashi. The remaining death eaters fled from the scene. Sirius transformed back into a man and turned towards the unconscious teen. The blonde man appeared beside them and the two men started talking in whisphered voices.  
"Harry! Are you ok?" yelled Hermione as she, Ron, and Ginny entered the room with Moody, Tonks, and Molly Weasley. They, along with Luna and Neville, surrounded Harry. After seeing he was unhurt, Tonks went towards Lupin and the red haired lady. Lupin was asleep, in human form, with a needle in his neck.  
"He will be all right," the red haired lady told Tonks, looking at the unconscious teen worriedly but referring to Lupin.  
"He has been bitten Minato," said Sirius as he examined the unconscious teen.  
"Is there still nothing that can be done?" asked Minato. Sirius shook his head.  
"We can go to the hospital or my house. But we can't stay here," said Sirius. Minato nodded.  
"The hospital would be best, Sensei. I'm extracting what feels like poison but Kakashi's body seems to be absorbing it like a sponge," said the teen girl with worry in her voice. She crouched beside her teammate, her hands glowing green.  
"Rin, Obito. You two are to stay here with Kushina and Sirius. I'll be right back," said Minato, picking up Kakashi and vanishing.  
"So...Namikaze got his own students?" asked Sirius.  
"And you two still get in trouble, you know?" said the red haired lady.  
Sirius chuckled but didn't reply to the comment. He walked over to Harry and the group surrounding him. The blonde man reappeared and grabbed Remus, then disappeared.  
"Sirius, who are these people? What is going on?" asked the Weasley matriarch.  
"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They are old friends of mine and Remus. The teens are Minato's students. We are going to the hospital," explained Sirius, watching Minato do his disappearing, this time with his last two students.  
"Why are they here?" asked Moody.  
"I do not know. They are ninjas. Who we should be meeting with at the hospital," said Sirius.  
Minato appeared beside Kushina. He nodded at Sirius and then the two vanished. The wizard teens opened their mouths to ask more questions, but the adults grabbed them. When a large group of Aurors burst into the room a minute later, all they found were the dead bodies of several known Death Eaters.


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Kushina catch up with Sirius, filling in a few blanks for him, but leaving the teens with questions.

"This changes things. The Death Eaters will be after all six of these kids, not just three. We need another team. And Kakashi shouldn't be by himself now, you know?" said Kushina. She and Minato were standing in the corner of a large hospital suite. Everyone was now chatting amongst themselves, awaiting Dumbledore's arrival. The only three exceptions were the two unconscious: Kakashi and Lupin, and Padfoot. Rin had healed Kakashi's wounds, he just hadn't woken up. Lupin was sleeping off the paralytic Kushina had used.

"I will go back to the village and speak to the Hokage. It does change things. But what do we tell Sirius?" asked the worried blonde.

"You tell him the truth. Then you face the consequences for not telling him sooner. He deserves that, Minato. Or are you afraid you will lose Kakashi?" responded Kushina, eyes narrowing on Minato. He shrunk further into the corner, a lot like the six teens were doing from the other red head in the room.

"Damn it, Minato. That boy idolizes you, you know? Probably more than you did Sirius and definitely more than you idolized that pervert you call a sensei!" exclaimed Kushina. This outburst caught Padfoot's attention. He walked over to them and after glancing around, transformed into Sirius. Minato looked at the floor.

"What is wrong?" asked Sirius, keeping his voice low so as not to startle, or worse, encourage eavesdropping.

"Kakashi is Sakumo's son, Sirius," said Minato, not looking up.

"Are you telling me...Aurora...?" said Sirius, turning and looking at Kakashi.

"Yes," said Minato as he risked a glance at Sirius. A wide range of emotions flashed through the man's face. Surprise. Happiness. Guilt. Sadness.

"Aurora...Damn it. I thought Sakumo and her wouldn't be able to. You know, her being a witch with magic and him a ninja with chakra. I know she died. I don't know how," said Sirius.

"Enemy attack. It was her first mission after having Kakashi. We had managed to avoid war for a few years after our return from here to our village. It lasted almost a decade. It cost Kakashi both parents and his original eye. But that kid is as tough as his parents," explained Minato.

"Means he's stubborn, huh?" said Sirius, faking a laugh as tears formed in his eyes.

"We know about what happened to you, you know? But after James and Lily..." started Kushina, stopping when Minato just walked away. He glanced at Harry then went out into the hall.

"Kid still blames himself huh? He was a KID. Younger than this lot. He tried his hardest. We all did," mumbled Sirius.

"He loves deeply. Us, his students, James, Lily...He can't handle loss. You should have seen him when him and Tsunade found not only Obito crushed under rocks, but Kakashi missing an eye and on death's door from chakra exhaustion. Obito was making Rin transplant one of his sharingan into Kakashi when he and Tsuande showed up. Tsuande managed to save both of them and grew Obito a new eye through science. But Minato...while I was at the hospital with his students, he went on a rampage. He wiped out an entire army by himself. Of course the baka couldn't get out of bed for over a week after that..." said Kushina.

"I spent thirteen years in prison for a murder that wasn't even committed. All that time my godson, James's son, who I should have raised was being abused and neglected by Lily's sister and her family. I have no choice but to leave him there because I am still wanted. I would love to get to know my nephew Kakashi. But maybe his life is hard enough. All I could do is make it worse," said Sirius. He walked out after Minato.

Harry watched Sirius follow after the blonde man. He frowned. He knew his godfather wouldn't go far from Lupin. According to Mrs. Weasley they were not to leave the hospital suite till Dumbledore arrived. Apparently that only applied to the teens and not adults.

"Getting much use out of your dad's cloak?" asked the red haired lady as she walked up.

"How...how did you know about that?" stammered Ron.

"I've met James Potter, you know. He originally let Minato borrow it so Minato could develop seals and jutsu like it. Minato said he gave it back, you know?" said Kushina.

"Huh?" said Ron and Harry both, at the same time.

"Pardon us. I don't think we have introduced ourselves. My name is Hermione Granger, and these are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," said Hermione.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki. Those over there are Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and Kakashi Hatake," said Kushina, pointing to the teens as she named them.

"Who is Minato?" asked Ron.

"The blonde baka. He and Padfoot are talking," said Kushina, using her senses to feel Minato and Sirius and noted that Sirius was back in dog form.

"But who are you? Why are you here?" asked Hermione.

"You'll have to ask Dumbledore. Here he comes now," said Kushina, walking back for Minato's team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Team Choza will be appearing in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think.


	3. Team Choza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and Umbridge arrive at the hospital. The wizarding teens get confronted about their actions. Team Choza plus one arrives.

Padfoot trotted back into the hospital room. He went and sat at the foot of Kakashi's bed, startling the teen ninjas.

"How does he do that?" asked Obito. Rin shrugged.

"Magic, you know!" exclaimed Kushina, then frowned as she heard three voices coming from the hallway.

"They should all be expelled!" snapped a female voice.

"Where I am from they would be praised for their bravery," snapped back a very mad Minato.

"And where is that? Who are you? Why are you here?" inquired the same woman.

"Professor Namikaze is here because I asked him to be. He will be taking over the defense against the dark arts position. He saved my students for which he has my gratitude. Now Dolores. You have tendered your resignation, so my students are none of your concern," replied a patient voice.

"I will leave after I check on my darling former students," said Dolores, sweetness covering the anger in her voice. She burst into the room a minute later.

"What is a dog doing in a hospital?!" she shouted, as Padfoot growled.

"He's my ninken. He stays with me," came the reply from a waking Kakashi.

"You should train him better! He's growling at me, a complete stranger!" fumed Umbridge.

"It's cause you are loud and I'm sleeping," said the teen before he rolled over and faced the wall.

"Well I never...Nurse that dog has to go!" demanded Umbridge. The wizards are drew back when a dark pressure started through out the room.

"I said my ninken stays with me." said Kakashi, facing her again, this time with both eyes open. Harry would later swear that the red eye started spinning. Umbridge whimpered.

"Kakashi Hatake you stop that!" snapped Kushina. The pressure vanished and the teen turned back to the wall, ignoring the room's other occupants. Umbridge turned and left very quickly and very quietly. The wizards noted she was very pale.

"I see everyone is awake. Professor Namikaze said he will be back in awhile, after he sorted out a few things. Now the question is what to do with everyone. Suggestions?" asked Dumbledore.

"For the time being shouldn't all the kids go back to Hogwarts?" asked Molly, referring to the fact that there was still about two months left of the school term and Hogwarts was still the safest place for the kids.

"Yes! We haven't even started exams!" said Hermione, earning a groan from Ron, Harry, and even Obito.

"But we just got here...we shouldn't have to take exams!" said Obito.

"Please tell me you read the mission request scroll we gave you..." said Rin, knowing he hadn't.

"Kakashi read it..." whined Obito.

"Just because you share a sharingan doesn't mean it works that way," stated Rin.

"You have to take the ones next year, not this year," explained Kushina.

"So we are gonna be students protecting students?" asked Obito.

"Yes. You were assigned to Ron, I was assigned to Hermione, Kakashi was assigned to Harry," explained Rin.

"We don't need babysitters. We are fine!" said Ron.

"Ron, we could have died tonight," said Ginny.

"Sirius would have died without their help," threw in Tonks.

"You kids don't think. You are reckless, always throwing yourselves into harm's way. We thought it was necessary," stated Molly. The wizard teens looked ashamed.

"Professor Namikaze has went and retrieved four more ninja to assist us. Now we must protect Miss Ginny, Miss Luna, and Mister Neville as well," said Dumbledore.

"I wonder who Sensei is getting," said Rin.

"Dynamic Entry!" shouted a green blur, launching itself at Kakashi's prone form.

"And that answers that question. Next?" said a very much awake Kakashi as he stood holding Maito Guy against the wall.

"Team Choza is not so bad," said Rin.

"No, Genma is not bad. The other two are questionable," said the Uchiha

"Could you let my teammate go, Kakashi? I believe he has calmed down a bit," said Genma as he appeared in the middle of the room.  
Ebisu appeared a second later, then Minato appeared with a brown haired boy belonging to neither team.

"I believe this is everyone, Professor," said Minato as he did a mental head count.

"Very well. Due to Voldemort becoming bolder I have taken the liberty of hiring ninja to protect you six and the school. Professor Namikaze will be teaching defense against the dark arts and Miss Uzumaki will be assisting Hagrid with the care of magical creatures classes. The rest will be blending in with the student body as students and yet will still act as your bodyguards. Professor Namikaze if you will do the pairings?" said Dumbledore, taking a step towards Minato as the younger man pulled a scroll from his vest.

"Right. You will be grouped as follows: Kakashi and Tenzo will be with Harry Potter, Rin with Hermione Granger, Obito with Ronald Weasley, Genma with Ginny Weasley, Ebisu with Neville Longbottom, and Guy with Luna Lovegood. Any questions, comments, or concerns?" said Minato as he looked up from reading his scroll. Everyone with the exception of Kushina, Dumbledore, and Minato raised their hand.

"Of course," said Minato, resisting the urge to facepalm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I really have no excuse for not updating this story. As always let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not apart of Harry Potter and the Shinobi of the Leaf Meet the Prisoner of Azkaban. I had previously posted this on fanfiction.net, but this one is more edited and detailed. I received a request for this story in one of the comments of Harry Potter and the Shinobi of the Leaf Meet the Prisoner of Azkaban so I have decided to also post it here. As always let me know what you think!


End file.
